Question: Determine the tens digit of $17^{1993}$.
Explanation: To find the tens digit of $17^{1993}$, we can look at the first few power of 17 modulo 100: \begin{align*}
17^0 &\equiv 1, \\
17^1 &\equiv 17, \\
17^2 &\equiv 17 \cdot 17 \equiv 289 \equiv 89, \\
17^3 &\equiv 17 \cdot 89 \equiv 1513 \equiv 13, \\
17^4 &\equiv 17 \cdot 13 \equiv 221 \equiv 21 \pmod{100}.
\end{align*}

We know that if we find a power of 17 whose last two digits are 01, then the last two digits in the power of 17 become periodic at that point.  We don't have that in $17^4$, but the units digit in $17^4$ is 1.  We have matched the units digit, so let's use powers of $17^4$: \begin{align*}
17^4 &\equiv 21, \\
17^8 &\equiv 21 \cdot 21 \equiv 441 \equiv 41, \\
17^{12} &\equiv 21 \cdot 41 \equiv 861 \equiv 61, \\
17^{16} &\equiv 21 \cdot 61 \equiv 1281 \equiv 81, \\
17^{20} &\equiv 21 \cdot 81 \equiv 1701 \equiv 1 \pmod{100}.
\end{align*} We found a power of 17 whose last two digits are 01, so the last two digits are periodic, with period 20.

Since $1993 \equiv 13 \pmod{20}$, \[17^{1993} \equiv 17^{13} \pmod{100}.\] Then \begin{align*}
17^{13} &\equiv 17^{12} \cdot 17 \\
&\equiv 61 \cdot 17 \\
&\equiv 1037 \\
&\equiv 37 \pmod{100}.
\end{align*} Therefore, the tens digit of $17^{1993}$ is $\boxed{3}$.